I Think You Know
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: The Queen needs a break and her Head of Security has an idea...


**I Think You Know**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters.

**Author's Note:** Big hug to Rach for beta this story, fast as always. *wink* And this is a story I promised to Ursa. You know why.

It was a quiet, tiring day for the queen, nothing extra, just the usual meetings and appointments, as always, but the last one was a bit longer than necessary, so she was relieved when it finally ended.

Now she was standing right before the French Consulate in Pyrus. It was late in the afternoon or early in the evening, as you like it. The wind softly blew her hair as she waited for her Head of Security to pick her up after the meeting, but fortunately she didn't have to wait too long, because only five minutes had passed when the big, dark-glassed limousine arrived.

As she saw him getting out of the car a slight smile appeared on her lips. She was tired and a bit frustrated, but knowing that Joseph would be with her was a comforting feeling.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," he smiled and stepped closer to open the door for her.

Her answer was a sweet smile, but it was not enough to hide her tiredness, as she had intended. Joseph knew her well… Too well, so now, he could read that she'd had a hectic day.

"How was your day?" he asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror as he started the car and for a brief moment, their eyes met.

"Oh… It was… busy. I think."

"You just seem a little tired," he said, searching for her eyes, but she'd already turned to look out of the window.

"Yes, it was tiring." She sighed. "Not difficult or that kind of thing, just simply tiring."

And with that, the conversation ended for a few minutes. They just sat there in silence, which was more relaxing than awkward. The only sound was her sighing time after time. It was not intentional, she was just thinking.

"Are you sure, you are alright?" he asked again, looking back at her. This time she kept the eye contact in the mirror.

"Yes, I'm fine… I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked, and she knew it was not just a perfunctory question from him. He really wanted to know what was on her mind.

"Nothing… I just imagined how it would feel if I did not have to go back to the palace. How it would feel to take a little break, without people… just a few minutes with a good coffee, far away from everything. Silly things, you know," she smiled.

"There is nothing silly in that."

"Yes there is, if you are a queen."

"That's only a question of a viewpoint," he answered in a self confident way.

"What is on your mind?" she asked to try to get an answer from him, but she was not successful. A moment later he turned a corner and stopped the car. "Joseph, what are you doing?"

"Just wait here." He smiled and turned to face her for a moment.

"But, Joseph…?" she tried again, but he was already outside.

After a few minutes later, Joseph arrived back with two smaller packages and a bigger one. Clarisse didn't see anything; but the coffee's sweet aroma filled the car.

"Do I smell coffee?" she smiled as she started realizing what was going on. "It smells good. Can I have one?" she asked and reached out for it, but Joseph turned around, and stopped her with a smile.

"Just wait for a few more minutes, ok?"

"Well… Ok," she answered and sat back, but she didn't understand why she could not have her coffee right now.

"Just a few minutes I promise," he said in such a way that she did not want to ask anymore. In Joseph's tone there was always something almost indescribable - self confidence and comfort. So she just sat back and waited for things clear up.

A few minutes later, he stopped the car again and opened the door on her side. As she got out, holding his hand, she already felt the fresh sea breeze on her skin and as she took a look around she started smiling. It was the Genovian beach. Not the popular part of it, no. This was a desolate little place, far away from the noise.

When she turned back again to Joseph he was already holding her coffee in a paper cup. She just took it gratefully, and after the first slip she started smiling.

"It's caramel flavored… Just the way I like it."

"I know," he replied with his well known smile. "And there are a few French chocolate rolls, with sugar icing on them."

"That's also my favorite." She smiled and looked right in his eyes. Neither of them was able to break the contact for a few moments, before Joseph touched her back softly.

"Come." He smiled with a wink, and they started their way down the beach.

As they were slowly walking down in complete silence, everything was so peaceful. The sun was on its way down the sky, and the sea breeze sent a relaxing feeling over her body… like it would be able to blow her tiredness away. After a while, they sat down on a rock, still looking at the water, with the coffee in their hands. They didn't need to talk… It was perfect, relaxing, just the way she needed it…

Soon her mind was easy again, and she slowly came back to reality…

"Why are you caring for me that much?" she asked suddenly in a soft way, still looking at the water far away.

"I think you know why," was his answer, which made her turn to face him.

For a moment, she just looked into his eyes, then she whispered,

"Yes, I think I know."

"Then just to make things clear…" He smiled. "You know, just to be sure you are thinking the right thing," he said and captured her lips without hesitation. The kiss was not longer then a few moments, but she could barely come back to reality after it. "That was what was on your mind?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yes," she sighed happily.

For another few moments, he just held her cheek lovingly, then he helped her up and they started slowly walking back to the car, hand in hand.

"And about the future…," she said hesitatingly.

"Don't worry about that," he cut her off quickly and stopped. "I accept any condition. No matter how long it takes, I will be here by your side, waiting." Her smile was sweet and relieved as he continued. "I can be near you, and I'm happy with that. There is only one thing I would like to ask." She looked up at him questioningly. "That is, while I'm waiting… don't run away with another guy…"

"I can surely promise that," she answered, giggling and kissed him in a way that was more than convincing.

The End


End file.
